Sasuke's Loss Itachi's Gain
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Sakura is confused about her relationship with Sasuke. After 6 months everything seems to be boring. One night Sakura realises the truth and leaves Sasuke. She meets someone on her journey and starts to have feelings for him. Rated M for some lemon
1. A confused Sakura

Chapter 1

It had been nearly a year since Sakura and Sasuke had been together. Sakura still remembered how it had been when they were together for a few months. It was a magical experience for her and she enjoyed it. They were like two little love birds that could never be separated; wherever Sasuke was, you would find Sakura and wherever Sakura was you would find Sasuke. It was like they were made for each other.

Sakura sighed in disbelief. '_If we had known before hand that this is how the relationship would be I would have never bothered saying yes to him_.' Inner Sakura stated. Sakura just sighed at the thought. She knew that inner Sakura was right. If she had known before hand that their relationship was going to end up being boring and dull in a matter of months Sakura would have never said yes to him. Its been 11 months since they were together and the relationship died out during the 6th month. 'I _swear when I see the boy tonight I am going to kick his ass._' Inner Sakura screamed. "What's the point, he isn't going to come home to us any way. He's been avoiding us for a few months now anyway." Sakura answered back.

She decided to call her best friends round. They all were there. Every single one of them. "Sakura, its been long since we've all had a girls night out or even a girls night in." Tenten stated. "I know… Its so weird, we always used to have a Saturday night out or in." Ino joined in. "They both are right Sakura chan." Hinata commented. All Sakura did was sigh. "Girls I know I've been off lately its just a lot has been happening. You know with me and Sasuke." The girls looked at each other and sighed. Hinata put her arm around Sakura and comforted her. Ino and Tenten looked at one another. "Sakura didn't I warn you that he was no good? Didn't I tell you that you're in for a nasty surprise with that good for nothing bastard?" Tenten mothered Sakura. "Yeah Sakura, Tenten is right… Even though he is devilishly hot and to die for, he still isn't a good guy for doing this to you. I mean after what 6 months into the relationship he has buggered off and when he feels like it comes to see you now and then just for an occasional fuck?" Ino lectured. Sakura looked at Hinata for help and Hinata too sided with the two girls. "Sakura Chan, Ino and Tenten are right. All we want is the best for you."

Sakura knew they were right but she didn't want to admit to it. She sat on her bed grumbling to herself all sorts of things. "Well I know you guys are right and all, but I really do like him, then again at times I really despise him. But I have to admit the sex was good." Sakura said the ending with a grin on her face. She could still remember how it all happened on that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke that was a wonderful time out. I don't think I've ever had so much fun before." Sakura exclaimed while walking into the house. Sasuke smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want you to have the best time of your life." He followed her back into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He turned towards her and hugged her from behind. "The night isn't over yet my dear cherry blossom." He whispered into her ear, sending impulses of pleasure down her spine. He gently started to nibble her ear lobe which send more impulses of pleasure down her body making her moan gently. He could see she was enjoying what he was doing and with that he took it one step further, he started with her neck. Gently nibbling it up and down making her shiver in his arms to biting her neck and licking the pain away. "ooo Sasuke kun." Was all she managed to say before he bit her neck again.

She enjoyed the attention she was getting and she wanted more. She turned to face her sexy lover and looked him in the eye. Sasuke took his chance and attacked her lips. Nibbling on the bottom lip and licking it, asking for entrance to her mouth, and she obeyed, she opened her mouth and let his tongue wonder around and explore her mouth, and she couldn't help but moan into his kiss. They broke off for some air and went back to their passionate kiss, this time Sakura took control of the situation and Saskue didn't let her be in control for long, he pushed her tongue back into her mouth with his tongue to follow. This kept going on for a while.

"Enough with these silly games Sakura." Sasuke said in a stern voice, knocking Sakura off guard. She looked at his face to understand what he meant. Sasuke picked her up and headed towards his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and laid on top of her carrying out the same procedures. While being dazed by his kiss, Sasuke started to undress Sakura, he quickly broke off the kiss and took of her shirt and went back to kissing her. His soft hands caressed her stomach and waist and she enjoyed it. Sakura started to unbutton his shirt and took it off, his bare chest was on her covered chest. They finally broke off the kiss and Sasuke went back to nibbling her neck. This time he went further and started to nibble her collar bone and then the top of her breasts. Sakura couldn't help but moan at the attention she was receiving from her God like figure. Sasuke started to get annoyed at her bra and in a swift movement he took it off leaving her breasts uncovered and exposed to him. Sasuke started to suckle on her right breast which made her moan, while the left breast was pleasured by his hand. He squeezed it, moulded it and fondled with it making her moan and arch at the same time.

Sasuke felt himself get aroused over his cherry blossom's moans, he pressed his erection in between Sakura's legs earning a disbelief look on her face. Sakura decided to take the upper hand and pushed Sasuke off her. Once he was on his back she started to undo his jeans and chucked them on the floor leaving him in his boxers which exposed a large member throbbing. Sakura was enticed by this and stripped him off his boxers. She held his member firm in her hand and started to move up and down earning hisses from her love God. She continued for a while until she decided to lick the tip of his head sending impulses of pleasure through him this time earning a moan from him. Sakura smiled at the results she got and put her mouth around his heated head and started to suck. "Sa..ku..ra" with that she put him whole in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down his large member. Sakura could feel the throbbing more and more and she continued, she kept sucking him harder and harder until he couldn't take it any more, he spilled in her mouth and she swallowed him whole earning more moans from him.

She sat up licking her lips for anymore of his juices. "You really know how to make me feel good Sakura" Sasuke spoke through heavy breaths. Sakura just smirked and continued to lick her lips. Taking her by surprise Sasuke was on top of her and was nibbling on her neck earning moans from his cherry blossom. He started to make his way down her beautiful body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went along. When he made it to her naval she started to squirm and he enjoyed it. He continued to lick and kiss her naval until he reached to the rim of her skirt. Without second thoughts he ripped her of her skirt and continued licking her naval. He noticed her wet underwear and enjoyed the sight of it. He put his hand into the underwear and started to fondle with her clit causing her to arch up and moan erotically causing Sasuke to continue with what he was doing. He moved his hand further south and reached her entrance, he could feel her dripping. He put one finger in and got a hissed moan. He started to thrust and she started to writhe around with pleasure shooting through her body. He added another finger and got louder moans and this excited him, he kept thrusting in and out, in and out and he could feel her dripping more and more.

He tore off her underwear and replaced his fingers with his mouth earning screams of pleasure. Sakura enjoyed what Sasuke was doing to her. With one hand she grabbed the bed sheets and with the other she grabbed the head board. Sakura kept screaming with pleasure not wanting it to stop. She could feel a sudden knot in her stomach which send more electrifying feelings through her body. Sasuke kept licking her in and out and sucking on her clit causing her to arch more, giving him more entrance to her womanhood. The feeling in Sakura's stomach became over whelming and she couldn't take it any more. She ended up cuming in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke just licked his lips with delight. Whereas Sakura was on the bed panting and sweating after the over whelming pleasure she received.

Sasuke laid on top of her and kissed her neck, placing himself in between her legs. He looked at her face and awaited for approval from her. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled "I'm ready" with that Sasuke pushed himself into her. He could feel himself breaking through her barrier, she screamed in pain at first and held Sasuke tightly. Sasuke pushed all the way in and waited for her to get used to him being in her. Once he knew she was okay he started to move in and out of her, Sakura could still feel the pain and clinked onto Sasuke. He continued with thrusting into her knowing that soon her screams of pain would turn into screams of pleasure. And that is what happened.

Sakura held on to Sasuke's shoulders while he trusted into her, he moaned and whined with pleasure enjoying what she received. "Oh Kami Sasuke please don't stop." Sakura managed to say through her moans. Sasuke trusted harder into her causing her to scream even more louder. He could see how much enjoyed it. He kept going and she kept screaming. "Sasuke ahhh… Ohh Kami Sasuke it feels so goo… Ahhh" Sasuke smiled and trusted harder achieving more moans and screams. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and Sakura too could feel the overwhelming feeling in her stomach. With one more thrust, Sasuke pulled out of Sakura just in time and she felt herself dripping all over herself.

They both laid side by side taking deep breaths. "Sasuke that was amazing." Sakura spoke through her panting breath. Sasuke smiled "It sure was." With that Sasuke pulled the blanket over the two of them and they both drifted off to sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The three girls sighed at Sakura. They knew that she always thought about him. Ino and Hinata sat on the bed thinking to themselves of ways to get Sakura to enjoy herself once again and Tenten laid on her bed facing the ceiling thinking the same thing. After what seemed forever, Tenten sat up and screamed and scared the shit out of Ino, Sakura and Hinata "I know the perfect way to make Sakura happy again." "That doesn't mean you scream your head off and scare us shitless Tenten" Ino fired back. "What is your great plan Master Tenten?" Sakura mocked. Hinata only looked towards Tenten waiting for an answer. "We should all go clubbing tonight." The three girls stared at Tenten making her feel uncomfortable. "Geez, no need for the death glare it was just a thought." Tenten said and shrugged a shiver away. "Tenten that is a brilliant idea." Ino said over joyed. "Sakura will be able to see all the other guys in town and you never know, she might just get her way around someone if she works her stuff." Ino added. "Hai, I think that is a good idea." Hinata added. Sakura sighed and grumbled to herself. "I don't know guys… It sounds like a good idea and all but I'm not too sure about it, I mean I'm still with Sasuke." Sakura said child like. "Just a bit of fun isn't harmful and Sasuke will never find out." Tenten winked at Sakura. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine. Lets do it." The tree girls cheered loudly. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night." Sakura thought to herself.

**Hope you liked it. Am still working on the fanfiction so not sure how long it will take to complete the next chapter. **


	2. A surprise for Sakura

Chapter 2

Sakura sat on her bed sighing and puffing while watching her three best friends getting ready for the night. She watched on as Ino changed from one outfit to another in half an hour. Hinata was wearing a light violet dress that showed all her curves and bumps in the right place, with her 6 inch matching shoes, she surely did look hot. Tenten, was wearing a red dress that was just over her knees with her black boots on. As for Ino, she went from a mini skirt to one of Sakura's dresses. Still she hadn't found something nice. She kept remerging in Sakura's closet. "Sakura get up and get ready." Tenten said to her while sorting her hair. Sakura sighed. "I don't know what to wear." "Just get anything out try it on and if it looks good wear it." With that Sakura got off her bed and made her way to her now messy wardrobe. She looked through until she found a dress. She picked it up and showed it to the others. "Guys, what do you think of this dress?" All three girls turned to face Sakura, Hinata smiled "it's a really pretty dress, just your colour." Ino who was still trying to get the right dress spoke "If you don't like it, let me wear it and see." Tenten smiled and nodded in approval. With that Sakura made her way into the bathroom and got changed into the dress.

After a few minutes of inspecting herself, Sakura made her way back into the room, where Ino had made a mess of clothes and shoes. When she entered the room, Tenten was left staring at Sakura. Hinata was smiling at her and Ino, well she was just shocked. "Sakura you look fucking hot." Tenten exclaimed. "sakura chan, the dress really looks nice on you." Hinata spoke shyly, as for Ino she was remerging around looking for shoes for Sakura to wear. Sakura walked towards the large mirror in her room and looked at herself. The pink dress that had a hint of silver was above the knees and complimented Sakura's hair and eyes. She smiled at herself and turned towards the girls. Ino had found Sakura a pair of silver pumps with a six inch heel to it. Once she wore them all the girls cheered her on. Sakura was satisfied. Finally with Ino dressed in a blue denim dress and back heels the girls left for the night.

They finally reached the club. "Mystic Rose, here we come." was all Tenten said as she and the other girls walked towards the club. Once they were in all they could hear was loud music and some people talking. They were greeted by couple of their friends while they made their way into the club. "Hey isn't that Naruto there?" Ino pointed out. "Naruto? Where?" Hinata asked and searched the club to find him. Sakura and Tenten started to laugh. "Hinata, you still like him?" Hinata had a slight blush on her face that was concealed by the lack of light. Ino caught a glimpse of Sai and started to hyper ventilate. "Oh my god, its Sai. How do I look?" Ino asked in order to attract his attention. "you look fine Ino." Tenten and Sakura replied. Ino left her friends and started to make her way towards Sai. "Why hello there." Ino spoke. Sai turned around to see a beautiful lady standing by him. He smiled at her. "Hello there darling. How are you?" Ino smiled at him. "You look sexy by the way. Want to dance with me?" With that Sai and Ino made there way to the dance floor.

"I'll go and get us some drinks, you lot find somewhere to sit." Tenten said to the other two girls. Hinata and Sakura made their way to a spare table. They sat down and started to talk. After a few minutes Tenten made her way back to the girls and gave them each a glass of martini. "so Sakura, found any eye catching guys?" Tenten asked after sipping her drink. Sakura took a couple of sips and then spoke. "None at the moment." And continued to sip her drink. Hinata kept looking around for Naruto but couldn't see him anywhere. The tree of them sat together talking about all sorts of things for a while. "Hinata!" This made all three girls jump. They all turned to see Naruto standing next to them with a big grin on his face. "Its good to see you here Hinata." Hinata blushed again. "Its good to see you too Naruto kun." Naruto sat down with the girls and they all started to talk. After a while Naruto and Hinata made their way to the dance floor.

"That leaves just the two of us. Sakura you have to find someone tonight, someone that can treat you better than Sasuke." Tenten said. "I suppose I do, but then again as long as we all have fun that's all that matters, it doesn't matter whether I have a guy or not." Sakura replied. They both sighed and watched their friends dance together. "I'm going to get another drink." Tenten said and walked towards the bar. "Hey could I have another glass of martini please sweetheart." Tenten said to the bar tender. He walked towards her and smiled "Sure anything for you hot stuff." He winked at her and went to fill her glass up again. "That's seven dollars sweetie." He said as he placed the drink on the table. "Oh come on, you're going to charge little ol' me?" Tenten said mockingly. "I'm only doing my job sweetie." Tenten sighed. "well if I must then I shall pay." "Here let me pay for you sexy." Tenten turned around to see Neji. She smiled. "that'd be very kind of you Neji." Neji stood next to her and ordered himself a Jack Daniels and paid for the drinks. "How are you Neji?" Tenten asked. "I'm good thanks for asking. So are you here alone?" "Nope, came here with my friends. Sakura, Hinata and Ino." They both made their way to the table Sakura was on. "Hey Sakura." Sakura looked up to see Neji and Tenten. She smiled at both of them. "Long time no see Neji, how are you?" "Yea it surely has been a long time. I'm good thanks." After a short conversation Tenten and Neji made their way to the dance floor joining Hinata, Ino, Naruto and Sai.

Sakura sighed. '_Well at least they all have someone to be with. Just wish Sasuke could have been here_.' She thought to herself. Sakura got up and made her way to the restrooms where she checked her make up. Her phone started to ring, she picked it up. "Hello." "Heya sexy, how are you?" Sakura was shocked. He rang her after so long. "Sasuke? Oh my god, how are you baby?" "I'm good thanks sweetie, how are you? By the way where are you?" "I'm good thanks. I'm at the Mystic Rose with the girls." "I see. When you're done in the bathrooms come towards the table." Sakura was shocked. "You're here?" "I'm waiting for you baby." With that he put the phone down. Sakura applied some lip gloss and made sure she looked good. She made her way back to the table to find her lover waiting for her. "I missed you so much." She said as she hugged him. "I missed you too. Sorry I didn't get into contact earlier, just been busy with work and all. I've come down for a few months to check on the business here and thought to check up on you sweetheart." Sakura smiled and kissed him. After a while they both made their way to the dance floor and joined the others.

It was 2 in the morning and everyone started to make their way back home. Sakura was with Sasuke. "Sakura are you coming back with us?" Tenten asked her. Sakura looked at Sasuke who smiled at her. "Nah, you guys carry on without me." With that Sakura and Sasuke made their way towards his car.

They drove back to his apartment. They entered in and sat down for a while catching up with everything. Time had flown by and Sakura got up to leave. "Well Sasuke, it was great seeing you today, but I should make my way back now." After saying that she made her way to the door. Just before she could open the door Sasuke was behind her, holding her from the waist. "Do you have to go Sakura?" He whispered in her ear. He started to plant kisses on her neck, making her quiver. He turned her around and kissed her lips passionately and continued to kiss her neck. "Stay the night here." Sakura was enjoying the attention. She finally got what she wanted. "I'll stay."

Sasuke picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and placed himself on top of her and started to devour her neck and lips. He tugged at the dress and ordered it off and Sakura obeyed his commands. He continued to kiss her body and she started to take off his clothes. Sasuke started to kiss the top of her breasts and started to bite them making her moan. He tore off the bra and started to play with her breasts "I've missed your body." Sasuke said as he started to bite her right nipple and started to suck it earning moans of pleasure from her. He move to the left and did the same. Sakura was going crazy, she had missed this. Missed having sex with her lover. Sakura grabbed him tightly as he continued to play with her breasts. Sasuke pulled off her underwear and chucked it with the rest of the clothes following with his boxers. Sakura could feel him near her entrance and she moaned. He pushed himself in her earning his name being chanted. He started to trust into her and she loved it. He could feel her dripping.

Sasuke turned the position so she was on top of him and riding him. He grabbed her breasts as she moved up and down him moaning each time he hit the spot in her. "Oh god Sakura I missed this so much. It feels so good to feel you around me again." Sasuke said as they continued to have sex. After a while Sasuke was behind Sakura and did her from behind, making Sakura moan and scream as he trusted deeper and harder into her. "Sasuke don't stop." Sakura said through her moans. She could feel herself getting close and moaned louder and louder begging Sasuke not to stop. "Sasuke I'm cumming." She screamed and he grabbed hold of her and trusted deeper and harder and felt her juices run down his legs. He continued to trust until he came as well.

Once they were done, they cuddled up together in bed. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I love you." She said and feel asleep.


	3. Sasuke's truth revealed

Chapter 3

Sakura woke up and stretched, she found herself wearing Sasuke's shirt. She sat up and smiled at herself remembering what happened last night. She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She filled the tub with warm water and made her way back to the room to get her belongings. On the bedside table she found a letter addressed to her. "Good morning Sakura. Hope you slept well. I've gone to work and might not be back tonight. Make your way home. Sasuke." She smiled at the letter and kept it back.

She got into the tub and laid in the warm water. She shut her eyes and remembered last night. The two of them making love all night long. Sakura smiled at the memory and laid still. After 30 minutes she got out and dried herself. She got dressed and gathered all her clothes and put them in a rucksack. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. Once she was done she made her way back home.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't pay attention where she was walking. "Mind where you walk baka." She looked up to see Ino. "Sorry Ino." "where were you last night? You didn't say anything to us." Sakura sighed with delight. "I was with Sasuke last night. He took me to his apartment and well you know the rest." Ino looked at her with disbelief. "You had sex with Sasuke? He came back?" Sakura laughed at her best friend. They both walked towards Sakura's house and were talking about last nights events.

Excited Ino called Tenten and Hinata and told them what happened last night with Sakura, they all squealed. Both Tenten and Hinata made their way to Sakura's house. After 20 minutes Tenten was outside Sakura's house. She made herself welcome and started to talk to Ino about what happened. The door bell rang after 10 minutes, Sakura opened the door to find an excited Hinata on the door step. "Konichi wa Sakura Chan." "Konichi wa Hinata Chan."

They all sat on the bed and started to question Sakura about last night. "God it was good. After 6 months Sasuke came back to me." Sakura said. "That's so good to know Sakura, we're all so happy for you." Sakura grinned. "guys, I told Sasuke that I loved him." They all looked at her shocked. "Do you really mean that?" Ino asked. Sakura was silent for a while. "Ne, Sakura chan are you okay?" Hinata asked politely. Sakura sighed. "Well I do love him. I feel that way for him." They all were silent. "did he say he loves you as well?" Ino asked. Sakura was silent, qafter a while she spoke "No he didn't. I think he was asleep." Tenten sighed. "Well as long as you're happy then that's great news." All the other girls nodded in approval. "oh by the way girls, I'm going to go and see Sasuke for lunch. He doesn't know I'm coming so its going to be a surprise." "Sounds good Sakura, just don't start doing him again." Sakura smiled devilishly "That's only if I want to control myself."

Sakura made her way towards Sasuke's work place. She was really excited to be seeing her lover at work. She made his favourite food, sushi and pasta. She smiled the whole way to the building. Once she reached the place she stopped and looked up at the building and smiled. '_Sasuke kun here I come_.' she said to herself. She entered the building and walked towards the reception. "Konichi wa. How can we help you Ma'am?" The receptionist asked Sakura politely. "Konichi wa, I needed to know where Sasuke Uchiha's office is." "Mr. Uchiha's office is on the top floor, it's the one right at the end. Would you like me to let him know you are here ma'am?" Sakura made a note of where to find her beloved. "No thank you. I would like to surprise him." Sakura smiled at the receptionist. Just before she left she was stopped by the receptionist. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, could you sign the visitor book?" Sakura smiled and walked towards the book and signed it. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" "I'm Sakura Haruno. Sasuke's girlfriend." The receptionist smiled at her and showed her where the lifts were.

'_A couple of minutes and I'll be in your arms Sasuke Kun._' Sakura thought to herself in excitement. She looked at herself in the mirror and sorted her hair and dress out. After a few minutes she reached the top floor and made her way towards Sasuke's office. She stopped at the door and took in a deep breath. She opened the door gently. She stood in the door way surprised and shocked. Sasuke was busy with a girl. All she could hear were the moans escaping the girl's mouth as Sasuke continued to have sex with her.

The food container fell out of her hand and landed with a thud. Sasuke looked towards the door way to see Sakura. His face was as white as a ghost. "Sa…Sakura I can explain. Its not what it looks like." Sakura grunted. "Its not what it looks like? So you're telling me that the naked girl sitting on you moaning your name is not true? That you being naked and trusting your dick into the whore on your laps isn't true?" The girl looked at Sakura and laughed. "you're pathetic Sakura. Sasuke never wanted you why else do you think he is here having sex with me and not with you?" "May be because you're a cheap whore he found on the streets." The girl hissed at the comment Sakura made. "You fucking bitch. I'm going to kill you for saying that." "Karin calm down." Sasuke said to girl and kissed her neck. He looked at Sakura and spoke "I was going to tell you soon Sakura, But I- "But you what Sasuke? You thought that you wouldn't tell me about your little affair and you could come to me whenever she wasn't around for you to fuck? Sasuke I'm not a fucking sex toy. Sasuke I hate you." With that Sakura left the office and ran towards the lift.

In the lift Sakura cried her heart out, feeling betrayed and hurt all she could see in her mind's eye was Sasuke having sex with the Whore. Sakura was heart broken. When the lift stopped on the ground floor she made her way out of the building and ran home crying.


	4. Sakura's decision

Chapter 4

"Sakura I did warn you to be careful. I told you not to trust him and to leave him when you had the chance. Now look what he has done to you. Didn't I say all he wanted from you was a fuck whenever he wanted?" Tenten spoke furiously. Sakura sighed and wiped away the tears from her face. "Tenten I don't know what to do. I thought that things would have changed after what happened between me and him I didn't expect to find out that he was having an affair with some whore at work." Hinata sat next to Sakura and patted her. "Its okay Sakura chan, we're here for you." She reassured her friend. "Yea Sakura, you're not alone we're here for you." Ino added. Sakura smiled though her tears and hugged both Hinata and Ino.

Tenten stood near the window and spoke "Sakura I think you should get revenge on him. Hurt him in a way that he will regret what he has done to you for his whole life." Ino and Hinata looked at Tenten. "You can't be serious Tenten. She's gone through enough and doesn't need to deal with things in such a way." Ino said. "Well what else do you suggest? Do you think we should just let him be and not make him suffer for what he has done? He needs to understand that he can't always have his way." Every one was silent. Sakura had her head burried in Hinata's arms.

After what seemed like a century of silence Tenten spoke. "Since no one wants to do anything seems like I'll be doing the work here." With that Tenten left the room and the house. She made her way to her apartment and got some things she needed. Once she was done she made her way to Sasuke's work. Once she reached the building she looked at it and smirked. She walked in and went up to the reception. "Hello there, could you please point to me where I could find Mr. Uchiha?" She asked the receptionist "Yes Ma'am I'll look it up for you." "Thank you." "He is in his office Ma'am, would you like me to let him know he has a visitor?" "No that won't be needed. I'm a very special friend of his." She smiled at the receptionist and bit her lip mockingly and with that she walked towards the lift and made her way to Sasuke.

Once she got into the lift she started change her clothes. She put on her shortest black skirt and took off her trousers, she wore a white bikini top that revealed most of her breasts. To add the final touches she wore her white leather boots. Once she was done she walked towards his office. She opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke looked up from his desk to find a rather attractive Tenten standing by the door way. "you don't mind me here now do you Sasuke kun?" Tenten spoke in a seductive yet innocent voice. Sasuke eyed her over and over again. "Now why would I mind if you came to me Tenten." She smiled at him and bit her lip making her way towards him. She sat on his lap and stroked his face. He placed his hands on her waist and started to caress her. She got closer to him and smiled. "Now Sasuke kun, you're going to regret what you did to Sakura." She whispered in his ear. He froze n his seat. Tenten got off him and punched his face. "You bitch." he shouted. "why thank you." She punched him again and this time he dodged it. He grabbed her and pinned her to the table. "you're the one who is going to regret punching me." He took off his trousers and boxers and pulled down her skirt and thong. Tenten shut her eyes and felt tears rolling down her face. '_This was it. Sasuke is going to rape me_' she thought to herself. She could feel his penis near her opening and she squirmed under him but it was no use, he was too strong for her.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD." Sakura screamed as she entered the room. She ran towards him and punched his face making him lose his balance and back away from Tenten. "How could you fall so low?" Sakura questioned as she helped her friend. Sakura walked towards him and kicked him as hard as she could sending him flying across the room. "You better regret everything you have done." With that both Sakura and Tenten left the room.

They both walked home together. Tenten was still shocked with what Sasuke would have done to her. "Tenten why did you go after him? What made you do something so stupid?" Sakura asked her silently. "I was just looking out for you. I can't see you hurt." Sakura stopped and faced Tenten who was crying. She hugged her best friend and took her home.

Once Tenten was asleep Sakura left for her house. She sat on her bed and thought about everything that had happened. She finally made her decision and started to pack her stuff away. She left a note on her bed and left her house. She decided to leave the village and start a new life.

"Dear Tenten, Ino and Hinata,

I know you must be confused reading this letter but I want you guys to know that I have decided to start a new life and that too away from this village. With everything going on, Sasuke coming back and the event with Tenten is too much for me to take on, that is why I decided to leave the village. I'll be okay please don't worry about me and for god's sake don't go after Sasuke it won't get you anywhere. Please understand why I am doing this.

Love Sakura."


	5. The Start of a new life

Sakura turned around to look at her apartment one last time, she let out a sigh silently and smiled. Taking a deep breath she made her out of the town. She knew that her friends would be worried about her and try to find her, but she had no other choice. She had fallen in love with the wrong guy; Sasuke, who only turned around to break her heart. The memories were painful, she could still see it clearly, Sasuke and the other girl. A silent tear fell from Sakura's eye. This was the only way out of everything going on. Sakura had to start a whole new life again. With that she was out of sight and never again seen in the town.

Tenten woke up in the morning and sat in her bed. She held her head in her hands and remembered everything that happened yesterday. Tears rolled down her face, she regretted what she did, she could see Sakura hurting. All she wanted to do was hurt him, for what he did, but there was no hope, now Sakura was annoyed at Tenten for what she had done, even though it was all meant to be for the greater good. Tenten reached for her cell phone and switched it on. She went to the contacts and waited for a while. She gulped and took a deep breath before calling Sakura. The phone rang but there was no answer. _'I've done it. I hurt her so much that she doesn't want to know me anymore now._' Tenten thought to herself. She tried again, and again there was no answer. She put her phone down and thought things trough. She called Hinata and told her everything that had happened and how she feels about it. "Ne, Tenten, I'll come over in a bit, and we'll see what we can do, I'm sure Sakura isn't annoyed at you, plus we'll go to her place and we'll sort things out together okay." Hinata suggested over the phone and Tenten agreed.

Sakura made her way through the neighbouring towns and cities that surrounded her town, she hadn't decided where she wanted to go, all she knew was that she wanted to go somewhere where no one knew her and she knew no one, she would be able to start a whole new life with a new name to make things easier. Sakura stopped at a café to get something to eat, while she waited for her food, she looked at the map she had and tried to find the best place to go and start a whole new life. Once she had her lunch she left the café and continued her journey with no set destination in mind.

Hinata and Tenten spoke about everything that had happened. Hinata comforted her friend and assured her that everything was going to be okay and there was nothing to worry about. They decided to go to Sakura's house and talk to her and ask her if she was okay, Tenten was afraid that Sakura might not want to see her or even speak to her. Hinata and Tenten walked to Sakura's apartment and spoke of things to say to Sakura to make things easier between Tenten and Sakura. They were outside the apartment and Tenten froze. "Tenten what's the matter?" Hinata asked "I cant do this Hinata, I know she doesn't want to see me, its clear." Tenten said solemnly. "Lets go and talk to her okay." Hinata urged and rang the door bell. There was no answer, she tried again and again no answer. Hinata and Tenten grew worried. Hinata twisted the door knob and found the door open, Hinata and Tenten looked at each other worried and ran inside. Sakura was no where to be seen. Tenten walked towards her bed and found a piece of paper labelled with Hinata, Tenten and Ino. She picked it up and read it.

Hinata heard Tenten in tears and ran towards the bedroom to find Tenten on the floor crying. "Tenten what's the matter? What happened?" Hinata asked holding Tenten. Tenten handed over the note to Hinata and she read it.

"_Dear Tenten, Ino and Hinata, _

_I know you must be confused reading this letter but I want you guys to know that I have decided to start a new life and that too away from this village. With everything going on, Sasuke coming back and the event with Tenten is too much for me to take on, that is why I decided to leave the village. I'll be okay please don't worry about me and for god's sake don't go after Sasuke it won't get you anywhere. Please understand why I am doing this. _

_Love Sakura._"

Sakura finally found the place she had been looking for. Miles away from the busy towns and cities, a small village based in the woods. It was perfect, no one knew her and she knew no one. She made her way to the village and introduced herself to the villagers. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae wa rindesu. Watashi wa doko ni itte ori, sore wa daijōbu watashi wa kono mura ni taizai suru tame no monodesu. Watashi wa shigoto o shi, tasukeau koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa kunren o uketa kōkoku ni kango-shidesu anata ni ikutsu ka no shiyō no kanō-sei ga arimasu." (_Translate: Hello, my name is Rin. I have no where to go, is it okay for me to stay in this village. I will be able to work and help. I am trained ad a nurse and could be of some use to you.)_

The villagers accepted her open handed. Sakura knew that she would now be at peace and can have a new life with nothing to worry. She smiled at herself knowing that she could do this. No longer known as Sakura but as Rin. Nothing could ruin this.


	6. Discoveries

Chapter 6

Months had passed by with no sign of Sakura any where. Hinata, Tenten and Ino seared every town and City but no one had seen her. There was no hope left to find her. Tenten continuously blamed herself for Sakura's leave, others blamed Sasuke. "Tenten its not your fault that Sakura left, its because of Sasuke. Since he entered her life he did nothing but play with her emotions which never helped." Ino told Tenten. "Any way its been many months now, we haven't heard anything from Sakura. Where ever she is, I'm sure she isn't blaming you Tenten. Where ever she is I hope she is safe." with that all three girls retrieved back to their town.

Sakura was gathering some herbs from the woods that she needed to make as a medicine. She felt like a whole new person and everyone in the village adored her for her beauty as well as for her skills. Since she joined the village, less people had died from severe illnesses and animal bites, she knew how to heal illnesses and bites. She also helped with the cooking for the village and volunteered to be a teacher. Everything was going on great.

"Rin san, Rin san." A young voice called out for Sakura, she turned around to find Hanabi, a young loving boy. Sakura smiled at him and ushered him to come closer. "Rin san what are you doing?" "Well Hanabi, I'm gathering all the herbs and wild flowers I need to make the medicines we need." Hanabi nodded and took in what Sakura said to him. "Rin san what is this flower?" Hanabi was holding a sun flower. Sakura looked at it and spoke. "That is a sun flower. Its used to cure head aches and stomach aches. For head aches you smell the aroma when it is being burnt and for stomach aches you boil it and drink the nectar that comes out of it." Hanabi was very interested and intrigued by what he had learnt. "Rin san why is it called a sun flower?" Sakura smiled at him, he reminded her of Naruto and how he used to question everything. "lets see. Well, ages ago people thought that the sun flower originated from the sun because it was brightly coloured and looked a bit like the sun. Since then it was named the Sun flower." "Oh. So are the sun flowers babies of the sun?" Sakura laughed and stroked his cheek. "You could say that Hanabi."

Sakura gathered all the herbs and flowers together and got up. "Come on Hanabi, lets get back to the village." Hanabi nodded and got up holding the sun flower in his hand. They walked towards the village and Hanabi ran off to his friends to show off what he had found and told them what it is used for. Sakura smiled after him. She walked towards the medical hut where she prepared medicines. She started to mix different herbs together and melted them to get the juices out and bottled them, with the leaves and stems she used to make tablets.

"Rin san are you here?" A voice called from outside the hut, Sakura went to the door and opened it. "Haku san." She greeted. "How is Zabuza san doing? IS he feeling any better? Do you need more medicine for him?" Sakura questioned. "Iie Rin san. The village chief has just returned and would like to see you. He awaits for you." Sakura stood still for a while and repeated everything that was said to her. "Ah hai. I'll be there in a bit, I just need to finish off the medicines I'm making." With that Haku took her leave and went back to work. Sakura started to bottle up the rest of the liquid away and thought to herself. "_What if the chief wants me to leave? What if he has found out the truth about me?_"

Sakura went to her hut and washed up and got dressed in a kimono in order to show respect to the chief. She made her way towards the chief house. She was greeted by the servants and shown towards the room. "Kon'nichiwa Naga san." Sakura greeted and kneeled down in respect. "Kon'nichiwa Rin san. How are you?" "I'm fine thank you, how about yourself Naga San?" "I'm good thank you for asking." There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Sakura swallowed away the dryness in her mouth. "I've heard a lot about you Rin san." Sakura didn't know how to react. She just nodded. "I'm really happy that you found your way into my little village and have helped us with your skills. I'm impressed with your knowledge in medicine, its helped our village a lot and I hope you stay with us." Sakura replayed every word carefully said to her and thought of an answer. "Arigato Naga san. If it is okay with you then I would like to stay here and continue my work." "Ah hai, that shouldn't be a problem at all Rin san."

As the chief made his way towards Sakura she tried to see him. When he was close enough she saw him. She was shocked. It couldn't be true, how could he be the chief? Sakura tensed up and sat tightly. He noticed her posture change and was surprised. He soon realised why this was the case. He let out a little chuckle. Sakura was caught off guard and stiffened up more. He looked at her more intently now. "You mistake me for my brother." he spoke to her. Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Mōshiwake arimasenga, watashi wa rikai shite inai (Sorry, I don't understand)" Sakura stared at him intently and realised it wasn't Sasuke. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. Brother to Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura was listening to him very carefully and he could see it. "I too have my own hidden past" he paused to look at her "Sakura". Sakura was taken off guard and stumbled over herself. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes asking him questions. "I figured it out." he smiled at her and helped her up. "don't worry your secret is safe with me."


	7. Truth revealed

Chapter 7

Sakura was stunned. 'Your secret is safe with me' those words kept repeating in her mind. '_How did he know about me?_' she thought to herself, trying to figure out the answer to her own question. She came up with theories. '_Number 1: he spied on me. Number 2: he knew me from Konoha._' She couldn't apply either of the theories to her question, she had never seen him in Konoha before, plus Sasuke had never mentioned Itachi before.

Itachi looked at her and sighed. "Sakura, I can answer your questions if you want." Sakura turned to face him and didn't know what to say and where to start. Itachi's eyes were filled with concern for her and she could see it. "H-how do you know me?" She hesitated. Itachi thought carefully before answering her question. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke. "it's a long story." He fell silent again and looked at her. He ushered her to sit down and she obeyed. "when you found your way to my village I kept a close eye on you. I was intrigued by you so I studied you for a few days and decided to find out who you were. I didn't know where to start." Sakura gazed at him and tried to figure out his expression. Noticing this, Itachi smiled at her kindly. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I decided to go and find out what I could, and knowing the right people I found out about you. I went to Konoha after a few days and tried to found out about you and why you left. There was no one I could ask, until I overheard some people saying that you left because your best friend slept with your boyfriend." Sakura was hurt by those words. She clenched her teeth and interfered Itachi "My best friend didn't sleep with him, he cheated on me. He lied to me, always did and played with me." Sakura's eyes watered, she shock her head to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. She found it hard to swallow.

Itachi walked towards her and comforted her. Sakura let herself loose in his arms and silently shed a few tears. "Him being Sasuke?" Itachi whispered to Sakura. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself. "uh-huh" Itachi gazed at the far corner of the room, pain clearly seen in his eyes. "He is well known for that." He said. Sakura straightened up and looked at him, questioning what he had just said. Itachi rubbed his temples. "Well… Sasuke has always been known as the heart breaker. He has never been able to keep a single girl, he likes having more than one." Itachi uttered the words with pure hatred.

Sakura looked at the floor and finally understood what Sasuke's nature was like. She felt disgusted with herself for loving him and being with him, at the same time she felt sorry for not listening to her friends when they advised her not to be with him. 'If only I had listened to them'. She thought to herself.

Itachi was miles away in a distant memory, only to be disturbed by Sakura. "Naga san, I'll take your leave now." Sakura spoke silently. "Ah, hai. Be careful Rin Chan" Sakura looked at him and he smiled. "It will always remain between the two of us, no one will find out, and no one will find you." she nodded and left the room, making her back to her hut.

She sat on her bed and thought about everything. About Sasuke. She felt sick at the thought of him, and with what she had just learnt hurt her more. '_Sore wa totemo itai, itai, watashi wa kare o aishi, kare wa chōdo watashi no kokoro o kowashita (_it hurts, it hurts so much. I loved him and he broke my heart)' she shut her eyes and fought away the tears. Not knowing what to do she held herself. 'No Sakura, you can't do this. You wanted a new life and you got one. No need to dwell on these memories any more. He is dead for us.' Sakura stood up and changed her clothes. She smiled at herself and left the hut.

Itachi felt guilty for saying everything to Sakura, he shouldn't have bought it up to her, but she needed to know the truth. Yet he hid his own truth away from her, hid his past from her and interfered with her past. She had the right to know the truth about him and she would know everything about him. He steadied himself and left the room, in search for Sakura.

Sakura sat on the edge of the river, her feet dipped into the water, enjoying the cool water running past, over and under her feet. She was relaxed, finally decided it was time to forget the past and not worry about it coming after her. She enjoyed the light breeze that kissed her cheeks and neck.

Itachi gazed at her longingly, she was a real beauty and couldn't understand why is younger brother treated her in such a way. 'He surely doesn't know what he has lost' Itachi thought to himself. After a few minutes of gazing at Sakura, he decided to walk towards her.

Sakura was lost in the nature and didn't realise Itachi's presence. "Rin chan" Sakura jumped at the sound of her new name. "Sumimasenga, I didn't mean to make you jump." He apologised. "Sono daijōbu Naga San" Itachi sat next to her and dipped his feet in the river as well. They both started longingly into the woods past the river. He took in a deep breath and spoke "Sakura I think you should know the truth about me." He said to her gently. Sakura looked at him and smiled "In your own time Itachi San"


	8. Itachi's past

Chapter 8

Sat beside each other, and not a single word left their lips. Watching the nature take its course and awing in wonder. Stealing glances of each other and smiling secretly within. Strangers sat together not knowing much of the other, yet knowing everything.

Itachi thought about what to say to Sakura, or even how to open up to her about his past. It was only fair if she too knew about him the way he knew about her. He looked at her and smiled. "since I was a child, I was always taught how to look after businesses and how to be a top upper class child. I never had the chance to do what I wanted, it was always what my dad and uncle wanted. I was a puppet in their hands that could never be free." Sakura looked at him and comforted him with a smile. He smiled back and fell silent. The wind rustled through their hair. "When I objected against what they wanted, I would be beaten up and yelled at. I was called an outcast because of my behaviour. For many years my farther didn't speak to me nor my uncle, yet they did, saying I was no good, I would bring the Uchiha name down; a disgrace."

"Three years later Sasuke was born, everyone was more interested in him, I was nothing more to them. As the years went forwards, I was chucked back. Sasuke moving forward and did everything farther asked him to. He was to be the Uchiha heir. I was no longer needed. I left, ran away as far as I could. I was only 15." Itachi let out a little laugh, showing his pain yet laughing at himself, Sakura felt touched and empathy for him. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. She only looked at him. "I walked on the streets for days asking for change or spare food, no one looked at me, and why would they, after all I was a nobody. I carried on walking as far as I could, but soon I couldn't go on much further, I was tired and hungry. I sat against a tree and shut my eyes. That was when I was found by an elderly couple. They took me in as their own son and bought me up. I soon became their son and served them. Since then I have lived in this village."

Itachi looked up at the sky and smiled, thanking his foster parents for everything they did for him. Sakura stared at him feeling sorry for him to have gone through so much. At the same time she smiled to see what a lovely man he turned out to be and what a big difference there was between him and Sasuke. Sakura wasn't sure what to say to him, she didn't want to sound too apologetic for him neither did she want to sound least bothered. "You don't need to say anything to me Sakura, I can see that you feel for me." Itachi spoke softly. Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

They sat quietly together, enjoying the peace and serenity. Sakura glaced towards him now and then and wondered why his farther treated him in such a way. He was such a kind soul, nothing wrong with him, a perfect person. Sakura smiled again and looked away.

Itachi looked over to his right side and found a flower. He examined it and couldn't figure out what it was. He turned to Sakura. "Ne, Sakura Chan, what flower is this?" He held forward the flower in his hand. Sakura looked at it and smiled. "That is a very rare flower used in medicines. Plus it's a very strong flower as well. It's an Apple Blossom." Sakura took it from his hand and smelled it. "Come with me I'll show you something." Sakura got up and started to walk, Itachi following behind.

Sakura led him to her hut where she prepared medicines, she filled a beaker with some water and heated it up, gently pulling off some petals of the flower and added it to the water. "That's a wonderful scent. Its almost peaceful." Itachi commented while sniffing the air. "Its used to calm people down, especially those who are very anxious, stressed and nervous. It can also be used in meditation to help clear and calm ones mind. Its one of my favourite flowers." Itachi smiled at her. "A pretty flower for a very beautiful lady." Sakura blushed at the comment and shied away. Itachi let out a chuckle. They looked at each other and laughed together.

"Thank you Sakura" Itachi whispered. "Thank you for what?" "For understanding me and listening to me. It feels nice to know I can trust someone and share my world with them." He stroked her cheek gently. "I'll take your leave now Rin Chan." Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

Just after he left Sakura felt a little emptiness in herself, she felt bonded to him in some way. She couldn't understand why, and what affect he had on her. She liked it.


	9. Stronger friendship

Chapter 9

"Its been six months since Sakura left this town, do you think she is alive?" Ino asked solemnly. "Who knows Ino, we've looked everywhere for her and haven't heard anything." Tenten replied. They sat in her apartment looking at her pictures, it wasn't the same anymore without her around. None of them wanted to do anything fun any more, it felt like someone had taken out a piece of their hearts out and crushed them. Hinata was out with Naruto looking for Sakura everywhere, and still no sign of her. "Naruto kun, do you think we will ever find Sakura chan?" "Who knows Hinata, who knows."

"Who knows what this flower is?" Sakura asked the children. Hanabi raised his hand. "Is it a moon rose Kyōshi? (teacher)" Sakura smiled at her student. "Well done Hanabi, looks like you've been doing your home work." He grinned at her. "Gakusei (Students), I want you to write down the following things in your note books." Sakura turned to the black board and started to write notes on the board. Sakura was to busy to notice him come in. "Kon'nichiwa chīfu (Good Afternoon Chief)" Sakura turned around to see Itachi in the room, all the students greeted him politely. "Kon'nichiwa mina" Itachi greeted back. "Kon'nichiwa Rin Chan." Sakura smiled at him. "Everyone, show the Chief what you have learnt today." Sakura told the class. Hanabi stood up. "chīfu Sama, we have been learning all about the different types of flowers that grow in our forests. Today we learnt about the Tsuki wa bara (moon rose). It can be used in cooking to make food taste tastier and also it is used as an essential oil to make the house smell nice." Itachi smiled at Hanabi. "Hanabi Kun that is very interesting, I am very pleased to see that you all are taking such a liking to our flowers."

Once the bell rang all the students got up and left, Sakura was cleaning the board and sorting out her papers. Itachi stood next to the board and smiled at her. "How have you been Sakura?" He asked her politely. Sakura smiled at him, "I've been good thanks Itachi Sama. How about yourself?" "I've been good thank you. What are you doing now?" "well, I was going to mark the students homework then I'm free." "Would you mind if I wait for you while you do so?" "Not at all Itachi sama." It had been three months since Itachi and Sakura spoke to each other, their friendship had gotten stronger. The two of them would do everything together. He would wait for her everyday after school finished, some days he would help her mark the students work. Sakura would help him with his work, making sure that everyone in his village were safe and well looked after. Some days both of them would visit the elderly and serve them and make sure they are well and fine.

45 minutes later Sakura was done with the marking and put away all the sheets of paper. Itachi smiled at her and gave her a hand with the other things. They walked out of the room together silently, not knowing what to say to the other. Everyone in the streets greeted them with respect. They walked towards Sakura's hut. "I'll go and put my things away and I'll join you shortly." Itachi nodded and let her go. Sakura kept her things away and quickly got changed into a clean dress and walked back to Itachi. "Pretty dress Rin Chan." "Arigato gozimosu"

They walked throughout the village and greeted everybody, making sure everyone was okay. They watched little kids running around playing games, mothers calling out to their children to be careful, men working hard in building new huts and collecting wood. The elderly enjoying the warm summer afternoon.

They walked into the forest and sat near the river, they started into the nature and were lost for hours. Itachi leaned his back into the tree bark and looked at Sakura. She was such a beautiful lady and so kind hearted. Sakura looked at him and smiled shyly, hiding her blush on her cheeks. "_He is so cute and kind. I wish I could say more to him_" she thought to herself. Together they watched the sun set and awed in its beauty. "Would you like to eat something Sakura?" Itachi asked her. "yes please." Sakura replied politely. They got up together and went to Irani's noodle bar. "Konbanwa Irani San" "Konbanwa Naga Sama, Rin Chan. Anata wa nani o taberu no o go kibōdesu ka? (What would you like to eat?)" "Could we have the usual Ramen please." "Hai." Itachi tucked away hair behind Sakura's ear and stroked her face gently. "Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?" Itachi mentioned. Sakura blushed at the remark and smiled. "Arigato Itachi sama, you too are very beautiful." "Thank you Rin chan" Irani interrupted their talk with the food. "Do o horu (dig in)" They ate in silence, enjoying the ramen.

Itachi paid for the food and got up, helping Sakura to her feet. "Would you mind if I walked you home Sakura?" Itachi whispered. "That would be very nice of you Itachi sama." They walked in silent side by side. Sakura's attention went onto the flowers that shined beautifully in the moon light. There was one particular one. "Itachi come see this." Sakura said and walked towards the flower. They both kneeled down next to the flower. "What is it called Sakura?" "its called Murasakiiro no yuugao (Purple moonflower). It only opens at night and glows bright." "Its so beautiful." Itachi stood up, helping Sakura up. "Its amazing you know so much about flowers Sakura." Sakura smiled. "I learnt all about them when I was doing a herbal medicine course."

They reached her hut and Itachi stood next to her. "thank you for the dinner and for walking me home." "That's okay Sakura chan." They stood outside for a while not saying anything to each other. "Well I better be going now." Itachi turned to leave "Itachi…" He turned around to see Sakura. "Yes Sakura" He whispered, she moved closer to him and hugged him. Planting a small kiss on his cheek. With that she walked into her hut and bid good night.

Itachi walked home happy. He couldn't believe that Sakura just kissed him. It felt amazing.


	10. Lovers Dreams

Chapter 10

Itachi was waiting for her, she wanted to tell him something. He had his hair left open and his feet dipped in the cool river. He enjoyed the wind rustling through his hair. He looked to the horizon to watch the sun set. It was a beauty. Everything was perfect. "Itachi Kun." He heard her voice, so sweet, so innocent, so angelic. He turned to see her standing near the opening to their special place. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair left opened. She looked like an Angel straight out of heaven. He smiled at her and stood up, she smiled back and started to walk towards him. They were face to face. Neither one of them saying anything to each other but enjoying each others presence. Itachi stroked her cheek gently, she placed her hand on his cheek. They stared into each others eyes, not saying anything. Minutes passed by with them standing still together, Itachi pulled her closer to him, holding her close to his chest. "I can hear your heart beat." She spoke. "It beats for you." He replied back.

"Itachi kun, I'm in love with you." Itachi was taken by surprise, he looked at her and smiled. "Do you really mean that?" he asked through his shock. "I've been in love with you for a very long time, I just didn't know how to tell you." Itachi smiled at her and pulled her for another hug. "Oh I have waited to hear you say that to me. I'm in love with you too." They looked at each other and she moved closer to him, taking his chance he raised her face and kissed her luscious lips.

Itachi woke up. He was surprised. He looked around to realise it was all but a dream. He held his head in his hand and laughed. He knew it, he loved her but didn't know how to tell her. He loved her since the day he saw her. She was perfect and right. He laid back down on his bed and shut his eyes until he drifted back to sleep.

Sakura stood in the river, looking up at the sky, her hair left lose and flying with the wind. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. This was perfect. Everything was perfect. There was nothing that could ruin her life now. Her past was well hidden and left behind. She felt the sun warming her skin, she enjoyed the feeling. The birds above chirping away and singing in melodies. Sakura let the wind kiss her neck gently leaving goose bumps where it touched her.

"You're beautiful." Sakura turned around to see him standing behind her. She smiled at him. "Thank you. How long have you been standing there?" He smiled at her. "I've been here for a while. Was taken away by your beauty." Sakura blushed at his comment and turned away from him. He walked up to her, placing his arm on her waist and pulled her closer. "You truly are a beauty Sakura." he whispered in her ear, making her body shiver. Her breathing got heavier and faster and he noticed this. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed it gently sending more shivers through her body. He turned her to face him and looked into her beautiful jade eyes. "Sakura, since the day I saw you I fell in love with you. I just never knew how to tell you anything. But today, I love you and forever I shall." Sakura was surprised and shocked. She didn't know what to say to him. "I…I Love you too." Was all she managed to say to him.

They were in each others arms for a long time. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face bringing his closer to hers. Their noses touching and their lips centimetres apart. Not wasting another second he kissed her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss.

Sakura woke up sweating. What was she dreaming about and why? What did it mean? She wasn't sure whether she did love him or not or whether it was just the feeling that he gave her, because he filled in her heart from all the pain she received from Sasuke? She sat up thinking about this and tried to figure things out. She didn't realise when she had drifted off to sleep.


	11. Feelings revealed

**Chapter 11**

Sakura was distracted all day. She was lost in her own dreams from the night before. She stood in her class not knowing what to do for the day. The children all waited for her to start the lesson. 10 minutes went by and still she hadn't written anything on the board. "Sensei wa, subete daijōbudesu ka? (_Translation: Teacher is everything okay?_) Hanabi asked. Sakura jumped at his innocent voice. "Un, subete ga subarashiidesu. Kurasu kyō no anata no hon oyobi seisaku nōto o eigo anata no dokushodeshou." (_Translation: Yeah, everything is fine. Class today you'll be reading your English books and make notes_.) With that said, she sat down on her chair and placed her head on the desk trying to relax her mind and clear it.

Sakura felt someone stroking her head softly and let out a sigh. "Hanabi Kun, I'm okay." When she raised her head she was surprised to see who it was. "Itachi Sama. Watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai. Watashi wa anata ga hanabi to omotte ita." (_Translation: I'm so sorry. I thought you were Hanabi Kun_.) "Sore wa daijōbudesu. Anata wa ikenai kōkai suru koto ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Subete daijōbu sakura wa arimasu ka? (_Translation: Its okay. Is everything okay Sakura?_) He sounded worried. "Yea I'm fine. Its noting to worry about. I just couldn't sleep last night and am feeling pretty tired now." She giggled like a child. "Teaches me a lesson for staying up all night."

Together they left the class room and headed towards the medic hut. Sakura entered in followed by Itachi. Sakura started to rummage through the herbs. "I might be a while in here, if you want you can carry on without me." Itachi found an idle stool and sat on it. "I'll wait for you." Sakura started to write down a list of herbs and flowers she need to gather for more medicines.

Itachi smiled at Sakura. She was so beautiful, but she looked more beautiful when she was busy in her work. He kept staring at her. Itachi's thoughts were swimming in his mind, from one thought to another. **__****'**_I really wish I could tell her how much she means to me. How much I care for her. Yet I worry that it might be to early to say anything, after everything that had happened between her and Sasuke. But wasn't that months back? She must have forgotten about it by now. Then again I don't want to take the risk. Fuck it, I'm going to tell her what she means to me __now_**__****.**' Silently he got off the stool and walked behind Sakura. She was too occupied with her work to realise he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly nuzzled her neck. Sakura froze in her steps. Her heart rate increased dramatically and her breath stuck in her throat. "Sakura there is something I wish to share with you." He whispered in her ear and nibbled her ear lobe. She shivered with pleasure and took in a sharp breath. "Ita-Itachi K-Kun" She managed to whisper his name. "Sakura I love you."

Everything went silent. Not a single noise could be heard. Almost like the whole world had stopped. _'Sakura I love you' _kept playing in her mind like a broken record. This was too good to be true. She could still feel him behind her, his lips gently placing kisses on her neck, his breath tickling her neck. She wanted to say something to him as well but nothing came to her mind. Gradually Sakura came to her senses, noise infiltrated her ears, she heard little children laughing and playing outside, parents telling their children to be careful and other people talking bout general things. She soon realised that she was standing in the medic hut, her hand was hurting from holding the pen too tightly. Slowly she released her grip on the pen and let it fall to the ground.

Itachi noticed her poised form and backed away from her. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. '_I should have controlled my emotions, feelings and thoughts. I've done it this time, I've hurt her_.' He silently walked towards the door and turned around one last time to look at her. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly shaking his head sadly. With that he was gone.

Sakura didn't realise Itachi's disappearance from the room. She was still standing in the same position, still thinking that Itachi was behind her, holding her. She took in a breath and let it out, gathered all her courage and spoke. "It-itachi Sama, I- I- I don't know what to say to that." She turned around to finish her sentence off. "I really like you." When she looked up she was surprised Itachi wasn't in the hut anymore. Sakura looked everywhere and couldn't see him. She noticed the door open and ran outside and scanned her environment and saw no sign of him. "Shitsureidesuga, doko ni demo itachi o mita koto ga arimasu ka?" (_Translation: Excuse me, have you seen Itachi anywhere?"_) "Hai, watashi wa chōdo kare ga kare no ie ni mukatte aruite iru no o mita." (_Translation: Yes, I just saw him walking towards his house_.) "Arigato" Sakura stood at the door wondering what had happened to make him leave. She replayed everything that happened in the hut. She couldn't remember when he left.

After an hour or so she decided to go to his house and find out what was the matter. She started off with a walk and her thoughts were running rampage, she broke the pace and started to jog. Soon after she started to run towards his house as fast as she could. She stood at the door trying to get her breath back. She stood straight and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her heart rate. After a few more breaths she knocked on the door. No reply. She tried again, but this time harder. Again no reply. Sakura tried one more time, this time really hard. She heard someone's footsteps in the house and finally the door opened. It was his messenger. "Watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto wa dekimasu ka?" (_Translation: Can I help you?_) "Jitaku de itachidesu ka?" (_Translation: Is Itachi at home?_) "Iya, itachi-sama wa doko ka dete iru, kare ga tsukatte ita basho itte inai. Mōshiwake arimasen." (_Translation: No Itachi Sama has gone out somewhere, he didn't say where he was going_.) Sakura stood still and felt guilty, '_He must have left because of me. I can't do anything right._' She thought to herself. "Anata wa kare ga modotte kuru toki ni messēji o nokoshite ka?" (_Translation: Would you like to leave a message for when he comes back._) "Īe, sore wa daijōbudesu. Arigatōgozaimasu" (_Translation: No that's okay. Thank you_.)

Sakura started to head off towards her hut with the feeling of guilt hovering over her head like her personal rain cloud. Once she was home she stood outside the door and though where he must be. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Rather then entering her hut she walked in the direction of the river. She'd sit on the bank and think things through and try to understand what she had done wrong. As she neared to the river she heard something move in the river. '_That might be Itachi_' she thought. She ran towards the river just to be disappointed. It was a deer drinking water. The deer looked at her and walked away. Sakura felt her heart break into pieces. Tears formed in her eyes. "I've done it. I've upset him and he's left his own village." She whispered to the nature. With that she started to cry in the night.

Sakura laid on the earth and emptied her heart by crying.


	12. True feelings

**Chapter 12**

Sakura felt the wind rustle in her hair, heard birds tweeting songs and speaking to one another, she felt her body warm up with the sun. She opened her eyes slowly and covered them up quickly to protect them from the bright sun light. It burnt her eyes. She studied her environment and realised where she was. Everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to her and she started to cry again. She felt like she was the only one to be blamed for Itachi's leave.

She sat curled up like a ball and cried more. She just couldn't understand what had happened. She remembered Itachi saying 'I love you' and then all of a sudden he was gone. What had she done when he said that? She kept beating herself up for this, she was in the wrong. "Itachi I'm really sorry for yesterday. Please just come back." She said out loud. She kept on crying.

Itachi was far away from his little village. He couldn't forget how Sakura reacted when he told her that he loves her. It hurt him and broke his heart into pieces. He sat on the cliff with his legs hanging off. "I shouldn't have said anything. The time wasn't right. Nothing was right." He said to himself. "I just wish I could go back in time and stop myself from making this mistake." Itachi puffed out his breath. '_How am I going to face her now?_' He thought to himself. His guilty conscious was to strong for him to think things through. He knew he had to return back to his village, his people needed him and he needed her. '_Does she need me?_'

He looked up at the sky and smiled in hope that things will be okay when he returned back to his village. Sakura would forgive him, wouldn't she? He watched two birds flying high together. They were beautiful made for each other. '_Wish we were made for each other._' He laid back and placed his hands under his head and stared at the sky. In his mind all he could think about was Sakura.

Sakura got up and walked to her hut. Everyone she passed stared at her and said to the other person "Is she okay?" "She looks so rough." "Something must have happened." Sakura ignored every comment she heard, she tuned them out of her mind. Once she reached her hut, she laid on her bed and cried more. She just couldn't forget what happened. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her nose blocked and her throat dried. She got up and headed towards the bathroom and stood under the shower and let the water cleanse her.

After she was done in the shower she got dressed and dried her hear. She didn't put any effort whatsoever to look beautiful. There was no one, no Itachi to see her so what was the point of dressing up. Once ready she left for the school. Most of the villagers pitied her when she walked past them. They had never seen Sakura in such a state ever. Once she reached the school she started to write the lesson plan on the board. She decided to do a surprise test for the day. She didn't want to speak or do anything energetic; she was drained.

As the children entered the class, Sakura got their attention. "Kenri ga arimasu. Kyō no kurasu wa, odoroki no tesuto ni narimasu. Shitsumon wa, bōdo-jō ni aru, anata ga immedietly ga kaishi sa remasu. Shitara, watashi no tsukue no ue ni anata no ronbun o haichi shi, nokoshite shūryō shimashita. Koto wa akirakadesu ka?" (_Translation: Right. Today class you will have a surprise test. The questions are on the board and you will start immedietly. Once finished you will place your papers on my desk and leave. Is that clear? _) With that said the class started on their test. Sakura sat on her desk and went through some of the students' books and started to mark them. Hanabi noticed Sakura's behaviour and knew something wasn't right. Teacher would never give us a surprise test. He thought to himself.

After 45 minutes most children had finished their test and placed the sheet of paper on the desk and left silently. Outside you could hear the students talking about the test and their teacher. "Why would Miss Sakura give us a test?" "Did you see her face, it looks like she isn't well." Hanabi was still in the class doing the test, most of the time he was looking at Sakura trying to find out what the matter was. Sakura looked up to notice Hanabi was the only one left. "Hanabi kun, I'm giving you 10 more minutes to finish the test." Hanabi nodded at her and continued with the test. Once he finished he handed her the test paper. "Sensei wa subete daijōbudesu ka? Anata wa jibun no kyō no yō nai nai yōdesu." (_Translation: Teacher are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today_.) Sakura smiled at him and stocked his face. "Watashi wa daijōbu" (Translation: I'm okay.)

Hanabi left the room and started to walk home. He was lost in his thoughts about Sakura, he was trying to find out what the matter was. Something wasn't right. He bumped into someone and fell to the ground "Sumimasen, watashi wa anata o mite inai." (Translation: I'm sorry, I didn't see you) Hanabi apologised as he got up. "Sore wa daijōbudesu. Wa kōkai suru koto ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata no kangae de ushinawa reta hanabi-kun" (_Translation: That's okay. No need to be sorry. You were lost in your thoughts Hanabi Kun_.) Hanabi recognised the voice. "Itachi Sama." He said happily and hugged him. Itachi was happy to see him as well.

Hanabi told Itachi about Sakura. Itachi was worried. '_What have I done to her?_' was all he could think. "Arigato Hanabi-Kun. You run off home and I'll go and see how Sakura san is." Hanabi smiled at Itachi and walked away. Itachi sat thinking on what her was going to say to Sakura, how he was going to apologise for his actions yesterday. He got up and walked towards the school and stopped outside the door and took in a deep breath getting his thoughts in a line. '_I'm going to go in and tell her straight that I'm sorry for yesterday_.' He thought to himself. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He tuned the handle and entered in. She wasn't there. '_Where could she be?_' He went to her hut and found it empty as well. He was starting to get more worried. Itachi made his way to the medic hut and that too was empty.

Itachi was worried. What had he done to her? He asked around whether anyone had seen her and everyone said no. The sun was starting to set and still no sign of her. Itachi searched all the huts and there was no sign of her. It was then he remembered one place he hadn't checked. The river. He ran towards the river and there she was. Sitting alone on the edge of the river. He could hear her crying and again he felt a guilt wave wash over him. He had to say sorry to her.

Sakura came to the river to empty her burdened heart. To cry her lungs out until she passed out and fell asleep on the edge. She heard something move behind her and thought of it to be an animal getting food. She didn't turn around to acknowledge it.

Itachi felt really bad seeing Sakura in such a state. He felt like he was following in Sasuke's footprints hurting this little precious cherry blossom. He walked towards her and noticed that she didn't even look back to see him.

Sakura puffed out the air in her lungs and wiped her tears away. Little did she know he was behind her.

He swallowed to get rid of the dryness in his throat and gathered all his courage to speak. "Sakura chan are you okay?"

Sakura was shocked. It can't be true. She heard Itachi's voice. She turned around quickly to see him there. Was he really there or was it just her imagination. She got up and walked towards him. She raised her hand to touch him. She felt his skin under her cold hand and it was true. He was here. Sakura's eyes were filled with fresh tears. She got hold of Itachi and cried even more. He held her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura spoke through her tears. "Why are you sorry? I should be the one to apologise." He stocked her head trying to relax her. "Why did you leave yesterday? What did I do wrong? Why did you have to leave like that?" She questioned him and she cried. Itachi's eyes started to produce tears. He tried to fight the back. "Sakura I left because I thought I was wrong in saying how I feel bout you. It was a bit to early for you to know." He managed to say without letting the tears fall. "Itachi I love you. I always have. I just didn't know how to tell you." Itachi was taken off guard. "Sa-Sakura Chan?" "When you told me that you love me I was surprised that you feel that way for me. I didn't know what to do or say." Itachi was overwhelmed by what he heard and the tears started to flow down his face freely. Sakura looked at him and wiped his tears away. "Why are you crying?" Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Because I thought you didn't feel the same way."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Itachi pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her lips.


	13. Together at last

**Chapter 13**

Sakura entangled her fingers in Itachi's hair and pulled him closer into the kiss. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss to get a breath of fresh air. "Sakura you take my breath away." Itachi whispered in her ear, making her smile. "I love you Itachi." They stared into each others eyes and smiled. "Would you like to come with me to my place for the night Sakura?" Sakura smiled at him and nodded in approval. Itachi swooped Sakura off her feet and carried her home.

Sakura had been in his house once before, when Itachi wanted to welcome her into his village. This time Sakura was entering his house as his lover. Itachi placed her on the couch and sat next to her, kissing her arm gently, like she was a delicate flower that is never to be harmed. Sakura enjoyed the affection she get. Every kiss that he planted on her send shivers down her body. Sakura sat up and pulled Itachi into a very passionate kiss. Sakura pushed him to the back of the couch and sat on his while kissing him. He placed his hands on her hips and held her tightly. Faster than light, Itachi was on top of Sakura, being the dominant one. Sakura was surprised to see this, and Itachi enjoyed her expression. He started to kiss her jaw line and slowly made his way to her neck. What started of to be a kiss on the neck quickly turned into bites around the neck. Sakura moaned with all the pleasure she was receiving from her new lover.

Itachi's hands travelled up and down Sakura's body making her moan more. With one hand on her neck and the other he used to unbutton her shirt. Once done he stroked her stomach gently. He moved his attention to her chest, he started to kiss the top of her breasts gently, then nibbling them encouraging Sakura to squirm around the couch. Sakura grabbed hold of Itachi and pulled his towards her face. "How about we just go to your bedroom?" Itachi smiled at the proposal and in a flash he picked her up and headed towards his bedroom.

Once on the bed Itachi continued where he stopped in the living room. Sakura grabbed held of the bed sheets tightly arching her back with all the pleasure. As Itachi neared her breasts he waited to get an okay from Sakura, he wasn't going to raid her body without her permission. Sakura smiled at him and he understood. He unhooked her bra and took it off her completely. Her nipples were erect to the sudden change of temperature. Itachi awed in wonder, she truly was a beauty. He stroked her breasts gently getting a sharp hiss from Sakura, he smirked at the reaction he received. He played with her nipples, rubbing them in between his fingers. Sakura squirmed around like a fish out of water. She clenched her hands around the bed sheet and curled her legs up.

Itachi started by licking her nipples, which gradually turned into sucking and soon after biting. While with his hand he entertained the other breast. Sakura screamed out in pleasure, this surely was an enjoyable event for her. He no longer could take it, her moans and screams were driving him crazy but he didn't want to see like he was hungry for sex, he wanted to make sure Sakura wanted this as well. He placed himself in between her legs and leaned on top of her, letting her feel his erect penis. Sakura moaned at the touch of it, even though it was tucked way in his trousers, she could still feel it against her inner thigh. Taking advantage of his position, Sakura started to unbutton his shirt and take it off his body. Sakura was left to stare, what a handsome body he hand. Nothing was out of place. Sakura traced her hand from the top of his chest to the rim of his trousers. Itachi looked at her and she at him. "Sakura if you want to-" Itachi stopped. He didn't know how to ask her or question her about this. Sakura smiled. "Itachi, make love to me." Itachi was surprised. He saw a smiling Sakura under him, nodding in approval for what she said.

With that said, he took off his trousers followed by Sakura's skirt. They were left with their underwear's. neither made a move to take theirs off. Itachi moved closer to Sakura and kissed her lips, followed by her chin, her neck, the valley between her breasts, her stomach up till the rim of her underwear. He could see how wet she was, her underwear was stained with her juices that escaped earlier. Itachi brushed his nose over her vagina causing her to take in a sharp breath. He continued with his fun. "It-itachi don-don't te-AHH-Tease me" She managed to say. Itachi raised his head "Oh. What would you like me to do then Cherry Blossom?" He asked in a seductive tone and raising an eyebrow. Sakura got up and pulled down his boxers to reveal his penis. Sakura was surprised. _'He's bigger than Sasuke_.' She thought to herself. Her mouth left wide open and her eyes fixated on his penis, Itachi felt a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and got her attention.

He laid her down and stayed on top of her, placing himself near her opening he looked at her waiting for approval to enter her. With a nod from her, he pushed in. "ITA-CHI" She screamed. Itachi pulled out and trusted back in. With each thrust her moans turned into screams which only grew louder. She held onto him as tightly as possible, He pulled her legs on top of his shoulders and trusted harder. Sakura screamed as he kept hitting the same spot that made her moan and scream for him and for more. "Kami yo, anata wa ki ga kurui-sōda." (Translation: Oh God, You're driving me crazy.) Sakura screamed. Itachi smiled and continued to trust harder and harder into her, making her scream more. Sakura could feel herself nearing to her release. She grabbed him tighter, digging her nails into his back and screamed as she released her cum. "Sakura let it all out and I promise there will be more." Itachi told her. Sakura moaned and let every drop of her cum drip out of her.

After two hours of love making they were lying next to each other in the bed naked. Itachi stroked her cheek and moved her hair away from her face, Sakura smiled at him and moved closer to him. "Itachi you're amazing." She told him. "Really? Well that's good for my first time then." Itachi's response got her off guard. "Your first time? You mean you were a virgin?" Sakura questioned. "Well I'm not like my brother who fucks anything that has two legs and moves." Sakura laughed at the comment and hugged him. "I love you Itachi." "I love you too Sakura." With that they fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Love

**Chapter 14**

Sakura stretched her body out and turned around just to find herself alone in bed. At first she thought she dreamt everything that happened last night between her and Itachi. However when she studied her surroundings she realised where she was. '_I'm in Itachi's room._' She looked around. '_But where is Itachi_.' She wondered for a while and couldn't really think of anywhere. '_Would he have left me? No that can't be true, he said he loves me. So where is he?_' thoughts kept swimming in and out of her mind. She was worried about where Itachi could be. So lost in her thoughts when she heard a door open she jumped. She looked to her right and there stood a hot, sexy and wet Itachi. His top half of the body was nude, his hair wet and stuck around his neck and shoulders, whereas, the bottom half of his body was towel wrapped. Sakura was gob smacked. '_I could eat him right now._' Itachi noticed a very surprised Sakura on his bed. He placed his hand on his hand and greeted her. "Asa no gōkana yoi" (_Translation: Good morning gorgeous_). Sakura shock her head and greeted him back. "Ohayo"

She got off the bed and walked towards his naked. Itachi eyed her as she approached, '_God she's hot_.' He thought to himself. Sakura wrapped herself around him, kissing his neck here and there, then teasingly nibbling on it. Itachi let out a little chuckle. "My Darling cherry Blossom are you trying to seduce me into bed?" Sakura bit him harder. "Why is it working?" "Hell yes it is." Itachi grabbed Sakura from her waist and guided her back to the bed. Sakura pushed Itachi onto the bed and climbed onto him and tore off his towel. She was pleased to see his penis erect for her. "What are you going to do Sakura?" Itachi questioned, trying to figure out what she was about to do. What happened, Itachi had never expected it. Sakura had her mouth around the head of the penis, licking it teasingly and sucking lighty, small moans and grunts escaped his mouth with the new pleasure he was receiving and he was enjoying it. Sakura enjoyed watching him like this, she decided to go further with her plans. She wrapped her mouth all around his erect member earning a moan and Itachi holding Sakura's hair. He was enjoying every bit of this. She started to move her lips up and down on him, her head bobbing up and down and Itachi's grip getting tighter on her hair "Saku-Sakura w-wh-what are you do-oing to me?" Itachi managed to ask. Sakura could feel him harden up more, he was close. With a few more sucks and licks he released his juices in her mouth. Sakura swallowed him whole, licking up all the juices that still escaped him.

As she sat up she noticed him looking at her with emotions all over his face. "What's the matter sweetheart? Is everything okay?" She asked. Itachi sat up and smiled at her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. "Where have you been all my life?" he whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled "I could ask you the same question." They cuddled up together and laid back down on the bed, staring into each others eyes. "I love you so much." "I love you just as much."

After a few hours of laying in bed together cuddled up, they were dressed and in the kitchen having a late breakfast. "Oh god!" Sakura screamed. "The children, the school. Their test papers. I'm late." Itachi was astounded. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't mea-" "Its not your fault sweet heart. I forgot about everything being with you." She stood up and brushed off the crumbs off. "I'll see you later." Just as she walked out the door, Itachi grabbed held of her arm and pulled her back. Sakura was surprised. Itachi kissed her passionately. "Couldn't let you go without kissing you Sakura." She blushed and looked to the ground. "I love you Itachi." With that she ran towards the school.

Itachi watched her leave and smiled to himself. He walked back into his house and stood at the kitchen table and smiled. He felt like he was the luckiest man on earth, he had the most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing and wonderful girlfriend.


	15. A visit from an old friend

**Chapter 15**

Everything was going great for Sakura. She couldn't believe her luck for having someone like Itachi in her life. She sat in her class while the students took down the notes, all she could think about was the night before. She smiled at the thought of them making love. She wanted to be with him again. She hated being away from him.

She checked her watch. 1.10 pm. Fifty minutes to go. She wanted to end the class early but knew it wasn't a good idea. To make time pass by, she went through all the test papers again. She made sure she hadn't made any mistake while marking them. She wanted to go to him, be with him and just spend the rest of the day in his arms. She smiled at her thoughts and continued with the marking.

Itachi was busy making sure that everything was good in the village. He made sure that all the villagers were well and good. They all praised him for his hard work and how he always made sure everyone was okay. He continued on his journey to make sure he visited all the villagers and spoke to them and ask them whether they wanted or needed anything that he could provide for them. As he continued with his journey he was stopped by someone. "Sumimasen, kore de anata no on'nanoko o mita koto ga arimasu ka?" (_Translation: Excuse me, Have you seen this girl_?) Itachi stared at the picture long enough to realise who it was. Sakura. He was shocked. Why would this blonde man be looking for her? Who is he? "Who is she to you?" Itachi finally asked. "She's a friend of mine, she left her town nearly a year ago and we've been looking for her." "We?" "Me and my friends." "If you don't mind me asking who are you?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi smiled at him, wondering what to do. He could lie and say he's never seen her before so she stays here with him forever, or he could just say the truth to him and give Sakura to them. Confused and surprised Itachi couldn't make a decision.

"Watashi no basho ni watashi to issho ni kite, watashi wa anata o dono yō ni yakudatsu ka o miru koto ga dekimasu." (_Translation: Come with me to my place and I can see what I can do for you._) "Thank you so much for your help." Naruto said. Itachi was upset, this was never meant to happen, no one was meant to know about Sakura. She was happy here, she didn't need to go back there where Sasuke is. He left Naruto at his house and went to get Sakura from the school. He had to tell her the truth. On his way, he was worried, how would she react? What would she do? Will she go back? Part of him understood if she went back, she'd be going back for her friends and the other part was being selfish and wanted her to live here forever. He stood outside the door, not wanting to and yet wanting to go inside. He braced himself and opened the door.

Sakura looked up to see who it was. When she saw him she smiled. He looked as beautiful as ever. The whole class greeted him. That's when Sakura noticed it, he wasn't himself. "Kurasu o shiyō suru to, sugu ni nokosu koto ga dekimasu." (_Translation: Class you can leave now_.) At once the class obeyed and left the room leaving Itachi and Sakura on their own. "Itachi what's the matter?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Sakura-" He hesitated,. He didn't know how to tell her. "Itachi please tell me, you're worrying me." Their eyes met and the stared. Her eyes questioning his and his avoiding the questions. Sakura moved towards him and hugged him, trying to calm him down. "Sakura, Naruto is here looking for you." He whispered to her. She froze. "Wh-who?" Sakura asked. "Naruto Uzumaki. He asked about you and I didn't say anything, I told him to wait at my place while I find out. Sakura I don't know what to do. I don't want you to go back, I'm in love with you. You are my life. But I'll understand if you want to go back, at the end of the day its your life and your decisio-" Sakura Kissed his lips cutting him short. He held her tight and kissed her back. "Itachi I don't want to go back. I'll come with you to see Naruto and I'll explain everything to him."

Together they left to go and confront Naruto. Itachi was afraid of how things might turn out and Sakura was determined to make Naruto understand what she wanted. Once they reached to his place, Itachi stopped and pulled Sakura. "Whatever happens today, just remember I will always love you my Cherry blossom." Sakura smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "And I shall only belong to you."

"Oh Sakura you're okay. We've all been so worried about you. When Sasuke told me that you left the town because of what Tenten did I came looking for you. Sasuke is also looking for you, he will be so happy to see you. He really loves you and wants to be with you Sakura, you have no idea how much he misses you, all he ever talks about is you. Sakura please just come back with me." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura stood there dumb struck. "Sakura… What's the matter?" Naruto asked. He walked towards her. "Naruto I can't believe you. You listened to Sasuke. You have no idea what really happened." "Sakura I think I do, Tenten, ino and Hinata were telling me that I didn't know the truth, Sasuke is my best friend and like a brother to me, he would never lie to me." "Well then, seems like Sasuke doesn't take you seriously than Naruto Kun." Itachi interfered. "Who are you?" Naruto asked furiously. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." Naruto was shocked. "You are Itachi?" "Hai."

"Naruto this is what the truth is. When Sasuke came back from his 'Business trip' he came to see me and I was over the moon about it, that the one I loved was back. Then one day I decided to take lunch for him in his office and didn't tell him anything about my visit, but when I went to see him he was with another lady. He was _fucking _her. It hurt me so much, I was hurt so I ran away. When Tenten found out she was furious so she decided to get revenge and that's why she went to him and flirted with him, but Sasuke saw through her act and tried to rape her, thank God I got there on time to save her otherwise he would have hurt her. I couldn't live in the same place as him, knowing what he did and does. He likes to sleep around he has never loved anyone." Naruto was taken by surprise. Sasuke and him were so close, almost like brothers and Sakura was his best friend. "But why? Why would he then tell me that Tenten was trying it on with him because she was jelous of you and him and wanted him to herself?" Naruto questioned. "Because that's what he is like. I've grown up with him and that's all he ever did. He always lied to get things his way, he didn't care about anyone's feelings as long as he had his way." Itachi answered.

Sakura went to Naruto's side. "I'm happy to see you Naruto. I've missed you, but this, here is now my home. I belong here with Itachi and these people. They need me and I need them." Naruto looked at her longingly. "Sakura we need you, I need you." Sakura hugged him. "Naruto I can't come back, and its best no one knows where I am. Please try to understand me." Naruto sighed and held his head low, his best friend, the person that really understood him wanted him to be away from her. "Sakura its not the same without you."

Sakura and Naruto sat together talking things through and Itachi stood by the door listening intently to them. He could understand how Naruto felt. He wanted to tell Sakura to go with him but he understood what it would do to her to see Sasuke, she'd want to beat him up, kill him and it will only hurt her.

"Sakura if this is what you want then okay, as long as you are happy then so am I. But please just keep in touch with me." Naruto said as he got up to leave. "Naruto, don't do anything rash. Leave Sasuke out of it and don't tell him you found me please." Sakura urged. Naruto clenched his fists tightly "Why should I let that son of a bitch walk around and lie about stuff, he hurt you, he hurt my best friend." Naruto shouted. Sakura smiled at him and patted him head, "Naruto don't worry about it, he'll learn his lesson soon enough. Now you take care and let the girls know I'm okay and that there is no need to worry about me." With that Naruto left the village with his trade mark grin on his face.

"You handled that well cherry blossom." "I sure did." "I was thinking that you should have gone back with him, but I don't want to lose you. Are you sure you are happy with your decision to stay here?" Sakura looked at Itachi and smiled. "I couldn't be any happier." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Sakura" "I love you too Itachi"


	16. Past meets present

**Chapter 16**

Weeks had passed by since Naruto came to the village. Sakura would write letters to him to letting him know how things were and he would do the same. She no longer felt like she was away from her friends. Itachi was happy knowing she was happy, he'd do anything to bring a smile to her beautiful face. Everything was going great.

Itachi and Sakura sat together at the river side, talking about all sorts of things. Sakura leaned against the tree bark and Itachi laid next to her with his head on her laps. Sakura stroked his hair and stared into his black eyes and he into her jade eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment. Together they were at peace. That's when they heard all the commotion, they got up and ran to see what was happening. In the middle there stood a tall man. His black hair spiked up, screaming asking for someone to fight him. Itachi moved through the crowd and spoke in a stern voice. "Who are you and why are you here? What business do you have in my village?" The man laughed. "Its been long hasn't it Itachi." Itachi recognised the voice straight away. "Sas-sasuke" He turned around to face Itachi. "Missed me?" "No. Never thought of you at all." "Why would you? You abandoned the family." "I didn't I was abandoned because of you." "Aaw, are we feeling sorry for ourselves now. Hmph, you were never strong enough for the family , never good enough. That's why they chose me over you even though you were older."

"Damare! Shita toki ni, dare demo ki ni? Naze anata wa koko ni iru no ka?" (_Translation: Shut up! When did you ever care about anyone, why are you here_?) "Now we get to the point. I'm here to take what rightfully belongs to me." "Oh really? And what or who is that?" "Her." He pointed towards Sakura. Sakura stood there shocked, surprised at the same time angry and annoyed. "Fakkuofu ni shimasu. Watashi wa anata no zaisan de wanaito watashi wa anata ni nani o shite imasu. Desukara, tan'ni okora koto ga dekimasu ushinawa rete shimaimasu." (_Translation: Fuck off. I'm not your property and I am nothing to you. So you can just piss off and get lost._) "Oh come on Sakura, I know you don't mean that, you love me." "I hate you. You hear that, I fucking hate you." "Sakura, sweetie come now." Itachi stood in front of him. "Sasuke leave my village now and leave her here, she doesn't need you." "Oh so now you will tell me what to do? And any way what is she to you?" "She's the love of my life, my girlfriend." "Really? She's my bitch." Itachi had had enough, he punched Sasuke in the face. "Ouch, what the fuck was that for?" "For what you said, she's nothing to you. Now leave." "I'm not leaving without her." "Well then I'll have to kick you out, she doesn't want you!" "Well then, lets battle it out for old times sake." Itachi clenched his teeth and fists. "Fine." He turned towards his people "Anata no ie ni modotte kudasai. Kono koto kara hanarete taizai shi, anzen o mamoru." (_Translation: Please return to your houses. Stay away from this and keep safe._)

Once all the villagers were gone and all that was left was Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke the fight started. Itachi took the first hit, like a coward Sasuke attacked from behind sending Itachi forward onto his face. "Sakura when this finishes you're coming with me." Sasuke demanded. "I'm not your property and I'll chose where I want to be not you." Sakura answered back. Itachi stood up and kicked him, punched him and beat him. Moments passed by and both Itachi and Sasuke kept on with it, neither giving in. With one more blow Sasuke fell to the floor in defeat. Itachi wiped away the blood from his mouth and nose. Bruised and bleeding he walked towards Sakura smiling. Sakura's eyes were filled wit tears she ran towards him. "Oh God you are hurt so badly. Please come with me, I'll heal you up." Sakura spoke through her tears holding Itachi in her arms, supporting him. "Sakura, don't worry its nothing. I'll be fine." He spoke in hushed voices, in pain. "Shut up, just do what I say." Sakura demanded. Itachi laughed.

As they started to walk off, Sasuke got up, wiping the blood off his face. He wasn't done yet. He still had one trick up his sleeve. He took out the knife from his pockets and walked towards Itachi and Sakura. "You aren't getting away from me that easily" He screamed. Sakura turned around to see him with a knife, acting fast she turned around and defended Itachi. Everything went quiet. Itachi silently screamed 'No' as he saw what happened, and Sasuke stood there shocked at what had just happened. Sakura held onto her stomach where the knife was. Everything went blurry for her and after a while everything was black.


	17. Faith

**Chapter 17**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, everything around her was dim, there were a few lights here and there. She could hear some people speaking in the background she couldn't figure out who they were or who they belonged to. She turned her head side ways and saw disfigured objects that she couldn't figure out. She let out a groan and heard footsteps rushing to her side. "She's waking up, she's waking up." Sakura tried to open her eyes to see who it was, but her eye lids felt heavy and couldn't manage to open them, her breathing increased and so did her heart rate. She started to lose conscious again. "Bring the oxygen pump, we're losing her." And once again everything went blank and silent.

Itachi sat beside her bed, covered up in bandages. He wanted to hear her voice, his name out of her lips. He wanted to hear her laugh, watch her smile. He was worried. He could only think of one thing, what if he loses her? He started to cry. He placed his head next to her body and cried. '_The one person I love is going to leave me._' he thought to himself. In his mind all he could see was when she defended him. It was meant to be him in this position not her.

* * *

Sakura was running in the woods, searching for Itachi. She couldn't see him any where. She heard him laugh and smiled, following his beautiful and innocent laughter. She found him. Standing in the middle of the river with no shirt on. He looked like a God. The sun shined on his beautiful body. His hair hanging loose around his face. He was smiling at her. Sakura smiled at him. He ushered her to come towards him. She obeyed. As she approached him, the weather changed. From sunny it went dark and stormy. When she looked at Itachi he was no longer there. She looked around and he was no where to be seen. The water levels started rising. It was almost like the river was trying to swallow her up. The trees were bare and naked. Nothing looked beautiful at all. She looked at her hands and they were loosing colour. She was turning grey, turning into a corpse. Sakura was slowly dying. The water was no longer clear, it was red. Blood.

* * *

Itachi noticed the movements in her body. He felt her heart and it was racing. "Dokutā!" He screamed at the top of his voice. The doctor and nurses rushed in to see what was going on. "Kanojo no shinpaku-sū o chekku shi, isoide. Ta no sanso ponpu to kusuri o jisan. Subayaku. (_Translation: hurry up, check her heart rate,. Bring the other oxygen pump and medication. Quickly._) Itachi watched as the doctor and nurses worked oh her. He wanted her to be okay but there was no saying in what could happen. "Her heart rate is too fast, we might lose her. She needs to calm down." The nurse said to the doctor. "Bring more oxygen." and what seemed to be decades was only seconds when her heart stopped beating. The doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing and held their heads low. One of the nurses went up to Itachi. "Mōshiwake arimasenga, kanojo o sukuu koto ga dekimasendeshita" (_Translation: Sorry, we couldn't save her._)

The room was empty. The doctors and nurses made their way out leaving Itachi alone with his love. He walked towards her. "Sa-Sakura I-I-I know you c-c-can hear me. Pl-ple-please don't leave me. I-I-I can't live without you." Tears fell down his face. He stroked her head. "Come back to me my cherry blossom." He fell to the floor and cried his heart out. "Why? Why do you do this to me? First you take my foster parents away and now the one I love? What have I ever done to you? Can you even hear me? Do you even exist? Are you even real?" Itachi screamed. "Why do people worship you? Do you even listen to them? Why are you taking her away? If you want to take any one take me." he cried. He received no answer. Itachi cried his heart out. "Sakura please don't leave me."

* * *

Sakura could hear him. She turned her head and there he was, waiting for her on the edge of the river. The sun shining on him alone. He had his hand held out, asking her to grab it so he could save her. She raised her hand out of the water and he grabbed it. Pulling her out of the jaws of death. "Thank god you're okay." He whispered to her. Sakura smiled and her eyes shut. She was at ease in his arms. She would die in the arms of her lover. She opened her eyes to look at herself, no longer was she a grey corpse, her normal colour came back to her. She was filled with life again.

* * *

One of the nurses walked in the room to check on Itachi. "Would you like anything? Would you like to talk to someone?" She asked him. Itachi didn't reply. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. Just as she was about to leave she heard a beeping noise. She went to check it. "No it can't be." She said out loud. Itachi heard her. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Her heart rate… She's alive." Itachi got up to look. He noticed her breathing. He smiled. "Sakura, my love you're okay." The nurse ran out of the room to get the doctors. They rushed in to see her. "This is a miracle!" One of the doctors said. He checked her eyes and they reacted to the light. "Son seems like your love brought her back." He said to Itachi.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly to see Itachi. She smiled. He smiled back at her wiping his tears away. "Sakura, my Sakura you're okay." He said to her. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Sakura I thought I was going to lose you." "I would never leave you Itachi." She whispered to him. "Oh Sakura. I love you." "I love you too."


	18. A new life

**Chapter 18**

Months had passed by since the fight and Sakura's injuries. The village was happy to have their chief and their beloved Rin (Sakura) back. Every one was overjoyed.

Sakura stood by the river looking out towards the beautiful sky. She took in a deep breath and let it out gently. Itachi walked towards her. "I knew you'd come here." "It helps me understand things through." Sakura turned to face Itachi. "How are you?" "I'm okay sweetie. The question should be how are you and our little baby." Itachi asked placing his hand on Sakura's overblown belly. Sakura smiled "He's been kicking. I'm sure he's going to be just like you. Naughty, strong and caring." "Well if he just like me, then you'll love him more and forget about me." he laughed. "I will always love you just as much my darling husband." Itachi smiled at her. "I love you Mrs. Uchiha."

They kissed each other and stood there together. Happy to be with one another. Perfect for each other.

**THE END **

**Hope you enjoyed the story. **

**xxxx**


End file.
